Madayade
by MysticalmanAsh
Summary: An alternate telling of Celebi: A Timeless Encounter. Twoshot. Spoilers. Ash/SatoshixSammy/Yukinari.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Am I really shady, or does this pair not get enough love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any associated characters [but think of the fun to be had if I did]

---

I sighed lightly. I had never bothered to go to sleep like everyone else had, for I knew I would never fall asleep. Who could on an adventure like this? So I decided to sketch instead. I took note of everything, all the different Pokemon, and their behavior, I wanted to know all of this for later on. I definitely never saw any of this at home, that's for sure. I may be in the wrong place in the time line at the moment, but my head was still buzzing with the excitement of all the new places, Pokemon, and... people.

My sketching was interrupted by a familiar groan. I looked over and found my new companion, Ash, sitting up, awake. He was the first to find me as I arrived here, and quite frankly, for a stubborn kid of tomorrow, he was alright. When I really thought about it, he reminded me of myself. We always seemed to have things in common, and the decisions we made were uncanny.

"Sammy, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night," he asked me, groggy. I laughed at the fact that he was still waking up.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd sketch some more Pokemon," I answered, looking down at my latest work.

"Oh! Can I see?" Ash asked. He wriggled out of his sleeping bag and crawled over to the fire where I had been seated through the night. I nodded, and handed him my sketchbook, which was recently (to my knowledge, anyway) adorned with age. He flipped through it, obviously impressed. And in between his awes, I turned the other direction, and hoped that the fire was to blame for the temperature rise that was resting on my face. I did know for a fact that part of it was extreme modesty. I wasn't nearly as impressed. I just considered them notes, not works of art.

"Wow! This is amazing," Ash exclaimed, "this is just like a Pokedex, that's this machine that knows all about Pokemon."

An electronic Pokemon encyclopedia? That was a good idea.

"Wow, Ash. You sure know a lot about the future," I said. Now I was the one impressed. I loved it when he talked about what was considered my future. I knew if things went according to plan, I'd still be here to experience it later, but growing up already knowing wouldn't hurt either. So I listened, and smiled as I did. Ash wasn't the brightest boy, and was often at a loss for words when he was telling me some things about his time. Apparently they were over his head.

"Yeah I guess," he said, closing my sketchbook carefully. He just as scared as I was that it would crumble under forty years of wear and tear. Then he looked up at the sky. I found myself doing the same, and at that moment I realized, no matter where you are in time, the stars will always look the same. He continued, "I'm just glad I'm not stuck in it like you are."

That struck an emotional chord with me. There he goes again, not thinking about what he says. I stayed quiet.

_I wish...I were stuck here. But I know I have to go back._ I thought.

"Oh, hey, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Sam, honest," he recovered. This made me smile lightly again.

_He's so conscious of my feelings,_ I thought to myself again.

"It's alright, it's just..." I stopped to think, but I ended up continuing, "I _want_ to be stuck here. I just know that I can't. Everything has it's place, and whatever time they just so happen to be in is considered a place for them too. If I don't go back to where I come from, things will go terribly wrong for you and your own time," this idea brought tears to my eyes, but I disregarded them. They would only serve as a distraction.

"What?!" Ash gasped, "why would you want to stay here, Sam? You said it yourself, this isn't where you're from!"

"I know that, Ash. I just want to stay here with you. My... best friend," I admitted. Ordinarily that wouldn't be such a big deal to anybody, I wouldn't think, but it was more than just that, and that was as extreme as I could make it seem without being frowned upon. I figured it'd be in my best interest that I do something about it anyway. It was a now or never situation, after all. And I was definitely _never_ going to be in it again.

"Ash...you're the best, if not, only friend I've ever had, and after this adventure...it may be something more. I don't know exactly what that feels like, but this is different," I realized how sketchy I made myself sound, and stopped talking.

"Sam, I don't know what to say to that," Ash whispered.

"I don't either," I admitted looking down. I felt so embarrassed, I might as well have nothing else to lose now. Wait! Nothing to lose? I wonder...

Ash opened his mouth to speak again, and while I probably should have let him, I didn't. Instead, I quickly leaned over, and cut him off by putting my lips to his own. He seemed appalled, but he didn't fight, and for that I was thankful.

_I know we're just friends,_ I thought, asserting myself into the kiss, _but if it's going to be now or never, I prefer it be now._ Even though that's what I thought, I pulled away as he started to respond willingly.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I'm just taking advantage of the situation. It's not right. I know you probably hated that," I looked down, embarrassed all over again. Real friends don't make things that awkward for each other, and I knew that. But to my surprise, he just shook his head.

"No, Sammy, I didn't. In fact, I may find myself liking you as much as you seem to like me," he said with a smile.

I could get used to this.

But I did not, for shortly after, I was brought back to the time that fate had originally meant for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just as a warning, this was the more difficult chapter to make sense out of, because quite frankly, I hate time travel. xD

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.

---

Today was going to be a big day for little Pallet Town, so I was sure to wake early. I groaned at the early morning pain, and shrugged on my lab coat. As I waited for potential trainers to arrive, I tided up around my lab area,griping about 'needing some help around here.'

Throughout the morning, I served three hopefuls, and my own grandson. I saw him off with my best wishes. I was pretty sure I expected one more, but no one else had shown up. Where was that boy?

"Professor Oak! I'm sorry I'm late!" He blurted, running clumsily inside. That harsh, yet familiar voice was music to my ears considering my patience had reached it's wits-end.

"Ahh, Ash, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it," I said as casually as the boy was dressed. He was in pajamas, but who was I to judge?

Ash seemed excited that I accepted his being 'fashionably' late, and asked,

"So what kind of Pokemon am I going to get?!"

I took some time to think about this. How was I going to break it to him that they were all gone? He seemed the most eager out of everyone I had seen this morning, and I hated to let somebody like that down, so I quickly divised a back-up plan.

"Well, I only have one left, and it's still extremely untamed, and while I don't recommend it, I'm prepared to give it to you anyway," I said. Even though It was only to make him feel better, I was still unsure. This was going to be his Pokemon partner for a long time, after all.

"All right!" He exclaimed. My warning only seemed to make him happier. That was the local Ash for you. Rash, thrill-seeking, and a bit slow-witted.

"Here you are," I said, rummaging, then handing Ash his very first Pokeball. He accepted it with a snatch, and instantly released the creature form inside. A vibrant yellow rodent appeared in his arms, and I told him that he now possessed a Pikachu. It took one look at him and sent electricity sizzling through the boy's body, and I figured it was a good time to remind him how wild it still thought it was. _That must have hurt_, I thought.

The next step was to assign the Pokedex to the trainer. I got this idea during my travels a long time ago before I even knew anything about Pokemon Professorship. Who was it that gave me the idea again? Ah well, I guess that's just a small price to pay for aging I suppose. It'll come back to me eventually.

After I gave Ash the basic lowdown, he went back home to change into more heroic attire, and I agreed that that was probably in his best interest, suppressing a laugh. Who wants to start their Pokemon adventure in pajamas, anyway? He and his family met outside my lab, and I decided to see him off as a friend of the family.

And it wasn't until I saw Ash walking side by side with Pikachu out of town that I recognized him. Not as the boy who I knew as he grew up down the road, but as the ten year old boy that I had already met... forty years ago. It had completely slipped my mind as I grew older and busier. But that sight is what jogged my memory. _I want to be stuck here. I just know that I can't. Everything has it's place, and whatever time they just so happen to be in is considered a place for them too. If I don't go back to where I come from, things will go terribly wrong for you and the rest of the time you belong in. _That's what I had said when I was brought to the present forty years ago. So as it turns out, the only person I had ever loved (who wasn't a woman) was actually born and raised in my community, and I never realized it. I heard Deliah sigh from next to me, and I turned to her, only intensifying my awkward situation.

"I'm going to miss him," was all she said.

"Me too," I choked out quietly.

I suddenly felt nauseous, and excused myself back inside. _So I was right,_ I thought, leaning against a nearby door frame, _If I had not returned to the past, I would still be Ash's age, but I would not know him. The journey he just began is because of the Professor that he knows today, not the child he will know later. _I pulled myself together a but more and glanced out the window, watching Ash disappear into the outskirts of town. I smiled weakly and thought.

_He's going to do great._


End file.
